wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of Red (Map Game)
This game is dead! Rise of Red is a map game that begins in the year 1905 - right when the Russian Revolution of 1905 is beginning, as a matter of fact! Communism, Capitalism, Socialism, and War are brewing. Where will your nation go? That is for you decide in Rise of Red. Rules Rules The rules are required to be read by all players. Wall of Shame Tier 1 - Permanent Tier 2 - Temporary Tier 3 - Vassals/Colonies only Moderators Head Moderator * * Moderator *MS sign here * * Junior Moderators * Map Makers * Maps Map discussion will be on the talk page. Nations Sign up is now open. To play as primary nations you must have an edit count above 1000 and must also have a plausible reputation. ''' '''Also, if there is a colony or vassal that you would like to play as you may remove the other person's name. North America * United States of America: * Mexico: * British Honduras (Colony of the British Empire) * Guatemala - * Honduras - * El Salvador - * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - * Canada (Nation of the British Commonwealth)- * Cuba * Haiti - * Cayman (Colony of the British Empire) *Jamaica (Colony of the British Empire) South America *British Guiana (Colony of the British Empire) - * Suriname (Colony of the Netherlands) - * French Guiana (Colony of France) * Brazil-Rdv65 (talk) 18:36, February 17, 2016 (UTC) * Argentina - * Chile - * Colombia - * Peru - * Ecuador - * Bolivia - * Paraguay - * Uruguay - * Falklands (Colony of the British Empire) - * South Georgia (Colony of the British Empire) - Europe * Great Britain - * Russian Empire - * Austria-Hungary- * Ottoman Empire - * Switzerland - * Luxembourg - * Liechtenstein - * France - Harvey.bell * German Empire - Nkbeeching (talk) 22:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) * Spain - Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) * Netherlands - * Belgium - * Portugal - * Italy - ShadowKnights1234 * Greece - * Denmark - * Sweden- * Norway (In a personal union with Sweden)- *Malta (Colony of the British Empire) - *Serbia - *Bulgaria - *Romania Africa * British Colonial Africa - **South Africa - **Rhodesia - **Nigeria **British East Africa **British Somaliland **Gambia * Spanish Colonial Africa - Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish Morocco - Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) **Equatorial Guinea - Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish West Sahara -Captainjohnrex (talk) 14:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) * French Colonial Africa - **Algeria - **Morocco - **West African Territory- **Sahara- **Djibouti - * German Colonial Africa - Nkbeeching (talk) 22:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) **Cameroon -Nkbeeching (talk) 22:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) **Tasmania -Nkbeeching (talk) 22:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) **Namibia -Nkbeeching (talk) 22:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) * Italian Colonial Africa - ShadowKnights1234 **Italian Somaliland - ShadowKnights1234 **Eritrea - ShadowKnights1234 * Portuguese Colonial Africa - **Angola - **Mozambique - **Cape Verde - **Guinea - * Liberia (US Vassal)- * Ethiopia - * Libya (Colony of Ottoman empire)- Middle East * Ottoman Empire - * Nejid - * Jabal Shamamar- *British Middle East - **Oman (British Colony) - ** Egypt (British Mandate) - **Qatar - * Persia - کارگران جهان متحد شوید! 03:41, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Asia/Oceania * Qing Empire-Empire- KingSparta * - French Indochina (Colony of France)- **Vietnam **Cambodia - **Laos - * British Raj (Colony of the British Empire) - * Siam - *Goa (Colony of Portugal) - *Macau (Colony of Portugal) - * British Burma (Colony of the British Empire) - * Nepal - * Japan-Warman555 (talk) 23:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) * Dutch East Indies (Colony of the Netherlands) - *- Philippines (Territory/Vassal of the United States of America) - * Sulu - * Brunei - * Sarawak - * East Timor (Colony of Portugal)- * New Caledonia (Colony of France) - - * Australia (Dominion of the British Empire) - * New Zealand (Dominion of the British Empire) - *Malacca (Colony of the British Empire) - * German Colonial Empire - ** German New Guinea ** German Samoa Category:Map Games Category:Red, White, and Red Category:Rise of Red (Map Game)